The gas turbine engine can operate efficiently and reliably only when a substantial number of important parameters are maintained within desired operating limits. The transition operation of the turbine must be carefully controlled in regard to thermal changes as well as acceleration and deceleration. The primary control feature for the gas turbine is regulation of the fuel control valve. It is therefore essential that the fuel valve be rapidly and accurately controlled to respond to the critical operating parameters as well as to any requirements for a particular application.
In view of these requirements there exists a need for an electronic engine control for a gas turbine which can accurately monitor the critical operating parameters of the turbine, respond to the operating parameters in reference to predefined operating curves to control the operation of the gas turbine fuel valve and monitor the control circuit itself together with the parameter sensors and turbine equipment to detect a failure and initiate a shutdown of the turbine.